The Ninetails Gift
by StormFang
Summary: We've all heard what happens when somebody does something with a Ninetails tail, but what happens when it is meant to bless? Rated K for the little bit of violence.
1. The Dream

A/N: Ok everybody, this is my first story so be gentle! Oh yeah, I don't own any part of Pokemon, but that would be awesome if I did!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, pitch black as he stood there. There was a figure he could faintly make out against the blackness. The creature could be no taller than up to his ankle, but it had a certain sense of power emanating from its being. The creature reached out to him and said in a barely audible voice "_Come". _As he reached out to the small, brown creature, it started to get distorted and fade away.

Kail Somers woke in his bed, blinded by the light pouring in from the window. He had had the same dream each night for the past week, but every time he reached out to the creature, it was gone. He caught a glimpse of his hand and thought he saw something, but when he looked it over, nothing was there. _Must be my mind playing tricks on me,_ he told himself.

As the grogginess of his mind dissipated, he started to smile. He turned 13 today, which meant today, he was starting his Pokemon journey. "Kail honey, you better wake up if you want to get your Pokemon from Professor Palm!" his mom yelled up the stairs. Kail realized if he didn't hurry, all the good Pokemon would be gone! He grabbed his hat, put on his backpack and he was out the door.

_Hm, what should I get? Treeko or Mudkip would be good against Roxanne, but then Torchic could learn a lot more moves when it evolves. I guess I'll just decide when I get there._ But before he could make it to the lab's door, he heard a loud howling off in the distance. He was taught never to abandon anyone or anything, so he raced off in the opposite direction into the woods.

As he walked on, he felt something strange about this forest, it almost felt as if the air itself was alive. He searched around the area he heard the noise, it looked as if whatever made the sound put up with a good fight, but he could see a trail with a set of prints and something dragged behind it. Without thinking he rushed in not so much as thinking twice. If he had been more patient, he would have noticed that all the noise in the forest had become dead silent, almost as if it were waiting for him to come.

As he looked on, he saw a Ninetails being dragged by a Machoke. This immediately ticked him off, so looking around, he saw a hefty sized rock. He lugged it at the Machoke with a force that could have knocked out an adult human. Unfortunately, Machoke was far from human. It dropped the Ninetails and started charging for Kail. Kail had nothing to do but stand and take his beating. He had never before felt pain like this, as the Machoke grabbed him by the neck and repeatedly slammed him against a tree. As blood sprung forth from his face, the Machoke started to get more and more fierce. Pretty soon, Kail had to do everything in his power to stay conscious. Finally, Machoke was done with him, and with one final blow uppercutted him in the stomach.

What Machoke had failed to notice was that while he was fighting, Ninetails had slipped away, making Machoke angry enough to blindly run into the woods. As Kail lay there, smiling and dieing, he knew he had at least done something good enough for him to rest in peace. As his life began to slip away, a pair of red, glowing eyes peered out from a nearby bush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please everybody, whether you liked it or hated it, please review! It's what will keep me going.


	2. Cursed

A/N: Alright everybody, here's chapter 2. I've hit somewhat of a writers block, so I have no idea if this chapter will be as good as the last chapter. Well, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning for Kitsune, as she lay on the ground enjoying the sun. Not too many humans came into this area of the woods due to the stories of people coming in and never coming back. She smiled to herself, knowing what she had done to those humans infantile enough to trespass into her territory. She decided she would take a stroll through the woods, as she got up, fanning her magnificent nine tails.

-SNAP- _What was that?_ She thought to herself. Waiting to hear another sound, she merely played it off as a branch falling, yet she couldn't shake this strange feeling. Out of nowhere, she is hit from behind with a mach punch. Fighting back the darkness, she turned to stare at her opponent, a very large Machoke. As the darkness creeped in on her mind, she cursed her foolishness and terrible luck.

She awoke, expecting to be attacked by another Machoke, but when she saw nobody, she waited and listened. It sounded as if somebody was fighting, and losing at that. She walked slowly, due to her injuries, to where she heard the noise. She gasped as she saw the Machoke, and hid in a nearby bush. When she saw the bloodied mass on the ground, she wondered just what could have sustained that many injuries, and why? She grimaced as the Machoke uppercutted him the mass into the chest, and left it to die. As the Machoke walked off, she faintly heard it scream _"Where did she go?!"_ She knew then that this human had risked everything to save her, and had also lost everything.

She thought she saw the human get a glimpse at her through the bushes. _He's still alive? How could any human sustain such injuries!_ She saw the human smile and closes his eyes when he saw her. _That fool, he realizes he is going to die, yet he smiles even in the face of death itself._ She could not stand to see such bravery go unheeded, so she emerged from the bushes. The human was dieing, and fast. She had to do something about it, and she knew it.

That was when she had an idea, she nuzzled human, until he awoke. He looked surprised but did not jump, as he knew he couldn't. "_Pull my tail." _She said to him telepathically. The human looked shocked, but not for long as pain gripped at his mind. _"If you want to live, I suggest you listen to me". _He nodded and reached out with a shaking hand, and broke one of the biggest taboos to exist. Kitsune smiled, and reached for the red energy within her soul, knowing what would happen next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kail awoke, he knew something was wrong. He felt no pain, in fact, he almost felt peaceful. It felt as if his entire life was meant to lead up to this moment. As he got up to his feet, he noticed the Ninetails in front of him, looking up at him. "Well hey there, how did you get here?" Kail asked in a way that an adult talks to a baby. "Don't talk down to me". This made Kail jump, Ninetails weren't supposed to talk, were they? "As you probably don't recall, you pulled one of my tails a few hours ago." Shocked, Kail fell to the ground, knowing if you ever saw a Ninetails, you should never touch their tails, or be cursed for 1,000 years. "W-w-why would I d-do th-that?" Kail asked in a shaky voice. "Because you were dieing, Kail, and you have been blessed, but you have also been cursed.

"Because of your injuries, your time on this world was limited, so I did the only thing I could think of, I cursed you for a thousand years, meaning you will live that long unless fatally wounded again" Surprised, Kail wondered what kind of curse that was. "But unfortunately, because it is a curse, there are to be some setbacks. For starters, each night at sunset, you will experience some changes. At first, only for a few hours, but as it goes on, you will experience the changes for days at a time, until…" She led off. Kail did not need to guess what she was going to say.

"So, what does that mean? What kind of changes?" Kail asked Kitsune. "Unfortunately, the nature of your curse is unknown to me, you will just have to find out for yourself." She said coldly. "I suggest you get home quickly" She said pointing a paw at the sky. The sun was about to reach the bottom of the sky, putting an orange tint to there surroundings. "Um, thanks for saving my life" Said Kail. "The debt is repaid" She mumbled quietly while walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kail lay in his bed, waiting for sunset, he wondered just what kind of changes he would experience. _3, 2, 1…_The sun had disappeared behind the horizon. Immediately, Kail started to feel a slight tingle. He caught a glimpse of a brown fur covering his arms, before the pain struck him, leaving him paralyzed on the ground. He saw the fur go over his arms and creep towards his chest, before he knew it, he was covered in it. His legs and arms started to change and retract into his body as his fingers disappeared as well. It felt as though a thousand needles were going into him from all directions. He saw the room grow before his eyes._ Wait, I'm getting smaller!_

He felt his ears slowly move towards the top of his head. Then all was still for a moment before his insides started to change, reforming to his shape and size. Then he felt his skull reform and all was still. He tested getting up and fell. He tried walking on all fours finding it quite easy. He walked over to his mirror which now towered over him and gasped as he stared in the reflection. _I've become an Eevee!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kail screamed at the top of his lungs, but all that came out was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Somewhere far off in the distance, Kitsune smiled as her sensitive ears twitched a little bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well everybody, what do ya think? I think I'm doing pretty well for my first story, but you be the judge of that, REVIEW! EDIT: I had difficulties getting the lines to show up to signify POV changes, or time frame changes, but it's fixed now.


	3. Inner 'Child'

A/n: OK, by now I know what all of you must be thinking, "_What the fudge? Where's the update?"_ Well, I've just started marching band practice (Gonna be a freshman n.n), and they've been riding us hard because of a 4th of July parade I'm doing this Saturday, on the 30th of June. And on top of all that, one of my kitties died, and I'm sad, so review to help keep me motivated that people actually read this and want me to keep going. Well, other than that, nothing left but the story. ONWARDS TO VICTORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eevee screamed not only in fear of its new form, but of the fact that his spine (Sorry, couldn't think of a better way to describe it) ached in agony. He reached back with his 'hands' and felt something moving back and forth across his new paw. Reflexively, he jerked the object only to be greeted by a whole new set of discomfort. _Hold on, there's no way that that's my tail!_ He reasoned to himself, but reason didn't exactly seem to apply to a formerly human Eevee.

_Now, about the issue of getting back to normal…_ That was when he remembered the Ninetails forewarning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't be sure of the nature of your transformation, but each night at sunset, you will transform, at first for only a few hours, but as time goes on…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That meant he only had to wait a few hours! So, he decided he would have a little fun as this… he couldn't bring himself to say it, as though admitting to it would make him less of a human. He stopped and looked around his room, even though it was his, everything around him felt so… alien. His own bed which had been barely able to fit him mere minutes ago now looked about the size of a house to him! He tried jumping into his bed only to find out all too late his sense of balance was seriously thrown off, so instead of landing on his bed, he managed to get a foot off the air and slam into his bed post.

"_OWWWWWWW" _He yelled. "Kail, is that you honey?" He felt he was about to have a heart attack, his mom wasn't supposed to be back for another 3 days! While panicking, something clicked in the back of his head, which made him jump swiftly and gracefully out of his bedroom window. Luckily he had bushes planted under his window, or was it luck? He seemed to have known that they were there even in his panicked state. _You're lucky to have me, or else you'd be somebody's pet right now!_ Looking around, Kail saw no other living creature in sight, since it had gotten dark.

_Still trying to figure it out? I'm you!_ Shocked, Kail jumped back into the bushes where he cut his leg pretty bad. _Wow, you're lucky to have me or you'd be a lost cause…_ "_What do you mean that you're me?"_(Note: Kail will have "" over his words do keep confusion down)_Well, exactly what you think it means, just think of me as your personal conscience! "Were you the one who made me do that?" You're lucky I did, you didn't seem to have the natural skills to do so. _Blushing, Kail started to feel dizzy, he looked down at his leg and saw a lot of blood pooling around him, a lot even for such a small creature that he was.

_-Sigh- I guess I'm gonna have to take care of you from now on. OK, think about a happy place and let me take care of your body, this isn't gonna be pretty. _Concentrating, Kail imagined himself taking on the Elite Four, and he had just gotten to Lance. He threw out his first Pokeball, but what came out surprised him, it was him in his human form! He looked down at himself only to discover he was an Eevee, even in his own imagination he had no control over his form. _Come on, wake UP!_

He awoke to find himself in front of a bust that had many colored berries. _OK, now take the Oran Berry. _Still not fully with the world, he reached out his paw to grab it. _No no, use your mouth! _Stretching his neck out, he grabbed the fat, blue fruit. Biting down a little too hard, some of the juices spilled into his mouth, causing him to swallow the berry. Immediately, he felt the pain in his leg start to dissipate. _There now, don't you see how much easier it is being an Eevee? Now let's go play! _"_What do you mean?" I MEAN, that we should go find some more Eevees!_ He had never seen a single Eevee before, and he had lived in this town for his entire life!

_Just let go and let your mind wander a little, your instincts will take over and you can sniff them out!_ Just then, he realized his conscience must have been no more than a child, but he wondered if all Eevees were this playful. Curious, he agreed to let his instincts win over, and immediately, he felt a wave of new scents wash over his nose. He smelled an odd, yet familiar scent to the East, so without thinking he dashed for it. But only minutes before he got to the desired scent, he felt a slight tingle in his chest. Then the pain came and he blacked out, in the middle of the woods with no idea where to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I think I'm doing pretty well so far, definitely have enough suspense and confusion. I have a few more surprises coming up, but for now I'll keep silent. Please review, at this point it'll be the only thing keeping me writing.


	4. Memories of Days Gone Past

OK everybody, here's the deal, I don't think I'm that good at writing. My stories are OK, but I'm making it up as I go along, and I'm not even making it very long. So here's my treat to you, I worked specially hard on this on for you guys, because even though I may be busy, I'm not gonna be one of those writers who waits years before they update, or simply don't update. So, I decided that I would buckle down and work hard on a really long and fun to read/write chapter, so here's to the end of my guilt trip!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_IS A HUMAN AND WILL NOT DEFILE OUR SACRED GROUNDS!"_ _"Damn it Ormer, now you woke him up!" "_Wh-huh?" Kail said in a raspy voice. He vaguely remembered hearing his mom scaring him out the window, and passing out. He also remembered- _Yay! You're awake! These Vulpixes have been arguing about what to do with you for the last hour! "How are you still here? Aren't you only my Eevee side?"_

_Do you really think that? Haven't you ever wondered why you always felt different than most people? I've been with you forever! "No offense, but if that was true, then why do you still sound so much like a child?" 'Cause, it's kinda like I've been sleeping inside of you, but the curse woke me up! "Is that why I've been having such strange dre-"_He was cut off by a distinct growl. He hadn't really noticed the two Vulpixes arguing until they demanded his full attention.

"_Why do you stink of Eevee?" _Said the Vulpix who looked a lot bigger than the other. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Both the Vulpixes looked taken aback. _"Your coming with us, there's no way in hell a normal human could understand a Pokemon"_ "What?! No way in Hell that I'm going with you!" He flashed Kail a toothy smile. _"Did I say you had a choice, human?"_

Before I knew what hit me, he had me following him to the deepest parts of the forest. The younger Vulpix bounded back to me and started idly chatting. _"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We're just taking you to meet our queen. She's actually quite kind to humans, unless they trespass without permission. So, what's your name?"_ He asked curiously. "Oh, I'm Kail."_ "Hi Kail, my names Pepper!" _I couldn't help but smile, this Vulpix was keeping me hostage, yet he was being so friendly to me you would think that we were the best of friends.

"So Pepper, is your colony big? I've heard rumors about a giant Vulpix and Ninetales colony on the news, and how people who were stupid enough to try and trespass and were never seen again." _"Yeah, our colony is huge! You won't see it though, our queen lives on a hill nearby so she's safe in case of an attack." _He said in a low voice._ Sounds like somebody is being a little secretive! _Said the other side of me.

"_I need to give you a name, what do you want to be called?" Hmmm, call me Rachel!_ I was shocked at the request she had chosen, I had no idea that the other part of me would be female!_ You know, I can hear your thoughts, I am a part of you… "Heh, sorry…Rachel, I was just kind of surprised to hear part of me was a girl!" If you think that's surprising, just wait and see what else I've got up my sleeves… "Hey, what do you mean by that?!"_ Silence, nothing but the sounds of the woods surrounded him. _"Are you OK Mr. Kail? You've been making weird faces since I told you about the queen…"_

"Oh, heh, sorry about that. So are there any other kinds of Pokemon in your colony?" He asked trying to break the ice. _"Well, mostly Vulpixes and Ninetales, but we have a lot of Eevees too, after they evolve they usually leave, so we don't get many new Eevees anymore." _"You're gonna get one sooner than you think." I mumbled under my breath._ "Hey, I heard that! What do you mean?"_ "Umm…" I said not really wanting to explain myself just yet.

"_We're here!" _The older Vulpix said._ "Aww, I wanted to know why we're getting another Eevee, they're so much fun to play with!"_ "Sorry Pepper, how about later?" Much, much later, I thought. "_OK…"_ He said in an obviously disappointed tone of voice. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy, it didn't sound as if he had many friends of the same species. My thoughts were interrupted by a makeshift hut slowly getting closer to us as we walked on.

"_Here we are, human, we'll be waiting out here if you try something, or if we have to scrape you off the floor…" _He smiled mischievously. _"Knock it off, Ormer, he isn't that bad!" _I couldn't help but feel happy knowing that this little Vulpix was sticking up for me. "_Oh? And who's gonna stop me? You?" _I felt bad knowing this Vulpix was obviously a runt, yet he was so friendly, it was hard believing anybody could be this mean to him.

"_What're you waiting for? Go inside you filthy human!"_ Now feeling scared instead of guilty, I scrambled into the doorway. The inside of the hut was very warm, with a lot of junk piled up. Though, it was still a pretty house, with colors that made him feel calm painted on the walls. He was surprised to see, centered in the middle of the room was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Sigh-_ said the floating embodiment of an Eevee. She was bored, and she needed something to do. Since she had no real memories of herself, she couldn't possibly imagine anything fun to do, since she had never done anything! _Hmm, I wonder if he'd mind…_Grinning hugely, she went to his memories to browse to her hearts content. She started with his 10th birthday up until the night he became an Eevee.

_Mmmm… He's kind of cute as an Eevee… NO, you can't think that about your host!_ She told herself, she knew that it took a very special kind of person to shelter another's soul, and she would not waste that on puppy love… literally. _Let's see what else he's got in this place…_ She managed to find him on a Middle School ski trip, which he was surprisingly good at considering he can barely walk on four legs. She watched as he flew from the top, racing his friends to the bottom.

_Cute, athletic, he's got it all… NO! Bad Rachel!_ She practically felt her heart ache to be apart of that memory … She skipped to his Middle School prom, where she watched as he went and pulled random pranks on people. But what she saw tore her in half, watching as he leaned in to a girls face, puckering his lips, getting ready to- she cut the memories off, not wanting to see this.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Hm, so I see you have survived then?"_ Said the glorious Ninetales in the center of the room. "Uh, yeah, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." He said in surprise. _"Hm, the same goes for me. We never had a proper introduction. My name is Kitsune"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Wow, I think that this was my best chapter ever! I think I've done a few things that no other story has gotten close to even hinting at, and I'm proud of that. Oh, and by the way, those memories from Kail are things that actually happened to me. I love Skiing, me and my friends race on the Double Black Diamond slopes for money, I usually lose XD. And the pranks for the dance, in case you were wondering, was just things involving beach balls and going to random people and party-boying them. Well, more to come soon, I won't be one of those authors who gives up on a story.


	5. Starry Nights

I'm getting as much of this story done as soon as possible. I originally planned for this story to end on this chapter, but I think that I can stretch it out a little longer. If you like what I'm doing so far, or don't like what I'm doing, tell me so I can fix/keep it the same. Well, as they say Mexico… On with El Story! (Note: Author was arrested shortly after writing due to him actually saying in Spanish 'I eat babies'.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So, why have you entered my humble abode?" _Asked Kitsune in a questioning voice. "Trust me, if I had a choice, I'd be on my way home…"_ "You were held prisoner?"_ "Well, sort of, Ormer made me come here, but Pepper was really nice to me…" _"Pepper? He is one of our most shyest members, and almost never talks to newcomers. You must have reminded him of one of his parents, before they left the tribe."_ "His parents just left him here?! He gets picked on by his own species!"

_Kail, control yourself! Do you not remember what she has done to you when she was trying to save you? Imagine what she could do to hurt you! "Is that you Rachel?" No, I'm the other voice inside your head… of course I'm Rachel! "You just sound older is all..." Sitting inside the mind of a teenager will do that to you, among other things… "What's that supposed to mean?" _Once again, silence. "I'm getting sick of her doing that." He said out loud, not thinking.

"_Who? You've been standing there making faces for the past 10 minutes."_ Biting his lip, he wondered if he should tell her. _She is the one who made me awake, you might as well. "How did you know that? You weren't awake when that happened!" _Once again, silence. "-Sigh- Ever since I turned into an Eevee, I've been hearing this strange voice in my head, but I can just tell that it's real, do you have any idea why?" She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. _"Y-you mean, you are the host?!"_ "The 'host'? What do you mean?" _"I can not tell you right now,_ _it isn't my place to tell…"_ "So that's it? I get dragged into the middle of nowhere, just so the person who saved my life can tell me that she cant do anything?"

"_I apologize, as thanks for saving my life, you are free to stay in our village as long as you like, human or Eevee. Just promise me one thing…"_ _Oh great, something else to do. "Quiet you…"_ "And what would that be?" I asked, fearing something out of my league._ "When, or if, you decide to leave, please take Pepper with you"_ She said with a voice that lacked compassion. "But, my curse! How will I take care of him when I'm an Eevee?!"_ "I am not asking you to take care of him, he is fully capable to do that on his own, but he needs somebody, a companion, to make sure he is happy."_

I sighed, knowing that she was right, even if I was an Eevee, I could still be his friend. "OK, I'll do it, but if he wants to leave, then I'm not gonna stop him." She smiled._ "Understood, now, you could go out to meet the village now, but I do not think that would be wise."_ "Oh? And whys that?" She merely gestured towards the window. He looked out and saw nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, the village looked peaceful with the faint orange glow on the- wait, orange glow?

He looked at the sun and saw he had only a few minutes before the sun reached the end of the sky. "Ohmygosh, what do I do?" _"Just calm down, it wont hurt nearly as much as I bet it did the first time, just wait here until you change."_ "Thanks, your being awfully nice to me."_ "Just think of it as an apology for what I did to you for saving my life. Why don't you chat with your little friend until then?" "_Hmm, I think I will, thanks for all your help."

"_So, anything in particular you feel like talking about?" _He asked Rachel._ Who was that girl at your Dance? _He was shocked she knew about that. _"Have… you been looking in my memories?" Maybe I have, maybe I haven't… now answer the question. "Well, she blackmailed me into going with her, she threatened to tell everyone I went out with her and cheated on her, she was the closest thing I really ever had to a girlfriend…" _He said as his face turned bright pink. _Is that all? Well, in that case, I want to show you something in about an hour, or so. _She said hopefully._" Why in an hou-_

He was cut off by a tingle in his chest, and saw fur going up his arms and spreading over his legs. Only this time, it felt soothing almost to see his body reshaping, and taking on a more puppy look. And before he knew it, he was an Eevee again. This time though, instead of experiencing something new, he was already used to being able to move._ "Well, looks like I'm an Eevee again."_ He said wincing at his almost childish sounding voice.

"_Hey Ninetales, how long was I changing, it only felt like a few seconds." _I asked trying to make conversation. _"Well, child, almost an hour." _An hour?! _Hee hee! Looks like I made a lucky guess! Now let me show you something, but let's find a private place first. "Hey Ninetales, is there a private place we could go to?" _I couldn't believe I was starting to think of myself and Rachel as a 'we'.

"_Um, sure, you could go into the woods, nobody ever comes this close to the village, and our people never leave, so go right outside the town."_ She suggested, falling asleep. _"Just so long as you leave the landscape alone…" _She let out a giant yawn and laid down to rest. _Well, I doubt she'll say anything else important, so let's just go already! "Ha, sounds like somebody's an eager beaver… Eevee… whatever…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kitsune said that she would tell Pepper and Ormer she 'took care of me', while we snuck out the back entrance. _OK Kail, this should be good. "Now, what was so important that we needed to come out here to talk?" _He asked getting impatient. _OK, close your eyes and count to ten, then open them! "Fine, this had better be good…" _He closed his eyes and waited. …8, 9, 10! He opened his eyes to be greeted by a vast, white expanse. Suddenly, he was hit from the back.

"Gotcha! You're it!" That voice… "Rachel?! Is that you?" Surprised, I turned to see her, she looked… different than I expected to see her as. "The one and only!" She gave a cute little curtsy. "So, how'd you do all of this?" She let out a cute giggle, she sounded like a normal human girl. "It wasn't hard, I just put your mind into a meditative state, and now you're sitting in the woods with a Protect move around you, meaning we're all alone…" I couldn't tell, was she flirting with me?!

"So, um, what's there to do around here in… me?" She immediately bolted away. "Let's race!" My human side would have normally stayed there and not said a word, but something inside me clicked and I was out faster than a bat outta hell. "You're on!" We raced for what must have been half an hour, but exhausted, we collapsed on the ground just laying there next to each other. "Wow, your pretty quick!" I said, surprised at how long and fast we had been running.

"You aren't so bad yourself, tiger…" OK, now I knew she was flirting with me. How exactly would that work anyways? The only reason I could see her was because of what she had done. "Rachel, you know that we-"She put her paw up to my face. "Shh, I want to show you something first." She walked over to a certain spot in the void. "Memory sequence 0084" She said, and almost immediately, a beautiful starry sky, and a green grassy hill appeared in front of us.

"Wow, it's… beautiful…" I said at a loss for words. "Yeah, I saw it in your memories when you were just a baby, so I doubt you even remember this." I was awestruck that she would go through my memories and prepare something like this. "Thanks for showing me all of this." I said, because she had done a lot for me, showing me how to heal my leg, and now this. "Why did you-"I was cut off by her leaning in and planting a big kiss on my lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

Before you say anything, this isn't anywhere close to my ending, so I'm not gonna leave my story on this. Notice that I try to update as soon as I can, that's because I'm under a lot of stress, and this provides me with a good window of peace. I try writing whenever I have the chance. Once again, please review, I won't keep writing a story if only a few people like it, because then I could finish working on a new story I'm working on.


	6. True Love

A/N: You know, it's always cool seeing your story in a community that you read all the time, or the authors who's stories you read for who knows how long giving you a thumbs up. I originally started this story to get into a community that I read a lot, but instead I got a few reviews of people telling me to keep on going, and a window for my stress. So to me, there is no loss, especially since the owner of said community still reviewed. I just want to thank what little fans that I know of, for cheering me on in my first story. Well, with that girly moment out of the way, say hello to the grand finale!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kail broke off from the kiss. "What are you doing?!" She looked like she had been shot. "I just thought…" She led away. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" Then she vanished right before my eyes and I saw the familiar surroundings of the forest around me. Confused at what just happened, I started to think. She asked about that girl from my dance, she always sounded eager talking to me, and now this… could she really love me that much? Kitsune sounded like she knew a lot about Rachel, he would get those answers out of her at any means necessary.

---------------------------------------------------------

_I sense a familiar presence coming, but something seems off about it… _Kail burst through the doors of the hut with Ormer hot on his tail. As soon as he came through, Ormer tackled him to the ground. _"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"_ Kail looked as angry as she did before she condemned those dumb enough to trespass to their curses. _"Call your lackey off of me!"_ With a wave from Kitsune, Ormer left the hut, but not before getting a good kick in Kail's side.

"_What do you know about Rachel?"_ Sighing Kitsune sat down._ "Child, that is not my place to tell, Rachel will tell you when she's ready."_ Growling, Kail stood up. _"Yeah, lovely chance of her telling me now." "Just tell me what happened child."_ As Kail recounted his story, Kitsune wondered if she should have told him when she had had the chance.

"_Yes, you certainly have screwed up, haven't you." _Kail nodded a sad little gesture. _"I don't know if I like her the way she does, but I still feel guilty about what I did, is there anything I can do?" _Kitsune smiled. _"Kail, what exactly is your definition of your dream girl?" _He was surprised to hear her say his real name. _"Well, playful, knows me well, not stuck up, and willing to do something for me." _He responded before realizing what he had just said. _"Hm, sounds to me like you just described Rachel."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down and cried, knowing that she had made one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She felt selfish thinking that Kail would return her feelings, after just meeting her, even though she felt like she had known him for an eternity. She loved every single thing about him, and never wanted to leave him. Had she taken things too quickly? Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange jerking motion, before being brought face by face with Kail.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She's right, he realized, everything he had just described he had been apart of for the past few days. _"I know, but there's no way…"_ He led off with a single tear going down his cheek. _"There is a way, but the consequences could be something you aren't ready to cope with." _She thought of the legend, and realized if he wanted to do this, she could not stand in his way. _"I don't care, just do it!"_

"_Well, the only way for you to do that is to kill he who is responsible for you existing." _Kail looked shocked. _"My dads been dead for years, and I can't do that to my mom!" "Your thinking too literally, it is referring to your current form, who is the one responsible for me cursing you?" _Realization dawned on his face. _"I have to defeat you…" _She nodded sadly. _"I have been the leader for years of this village, the townsfolk speak of rebellion, and I still have another 700 years to live for._

"_When I first met you, I knew if I cursed you, you would kill me. I will leave a note to any of my few followers, but other than that, I want you to kill me." _Denial appeared on his face. _"No, no, no! There has to be another way to do it, there just has to!" "I am sorry child there is not, the village will be alerted upon my death that I was killed by a human, but not before banishing him to another dimension. Also that 2 wild Eevee were there to witness it, and to take them in. If you cut any of my tails off with a simple Fury Swipes, my energy will be cut, and I will die instantly."_

Kail could not believe that to be with Rachel, he would have to take another's life. There just has to be another way, he thought. Thinking of nothing, he silently marched over to Kitsune and did something he had hoped he would never have to do. He cut off her tail, and saw her eyes slowly shut. He lay down and silently cried, unknown to the Eevee staring at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kail? How… is that you?" _He turned around, a tear still caught in his furry cheek. She walked over to his cheek and wiped it off. She stared at the ground where Kitsune lay and raised her head to Kail's. _"She's lived so long, and now she can finally rest in peace…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

As the brown furry creatures made their way over to the single, unmarked grave, they couldn't help but shed a tear. _"It's been 3 years since she died, and even though her replacement is doing well, I cant help but think she still had so much left to do for this village."_ The female Eevee said with her head down. _"Yes, but you saw how sad she looked, this is what she would have wanted, Pepper is doing a great job."_ Kail Somers responded to Rachel Somers. _"We had better get back, I'm sure the pups are hungry by now."_ Kail nodded in approval.

_A child of the blessed, will take a lost soul under its frame. Where the sleeping spirit lay, a feeling as old as time will bloom. Reflection of the soul, showing on the host. A creature as old as time, felled by a mighty blow to a gathering of nine, to end its sorrow, and keep another's happiness alive. But hope remains, for the seeds of leadership shall grow within a loyal follower. To keep their feelings arise, they must give up their previous lives. _So it was foretold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everybody, I'm finally done with my story. I know that I jumped around with moods in my story, I'm trying to see which one worked best for me. I wanted to give a HUGE thanks to Raesha Valentine and DarkPokemonLover. You guys inspired me to start this story, and now I feel much better about my writing skills. I may have not accomplished one of the reasons I started this story, but at least I know the owner of the community likes my story. This series is done with since I do not see any other way to continue this, but keep a look out for some new stories I will be writing, but for now, I think I'll enjoy my time off.


End file.
